After Everything
by Rebel of my Destiny
Summary: "In the end, she never did go back to the human world." An insight in the Hero's mind when it comes to her past and her feelings. Pokémon: Gates To Infinity Post-Game.(HeroxPartner)
1. Chapter 1: Life Before

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

Wow I have not published anything here in a while (let's ignore the other part on the not updating my other stories...I am not proud).

**Astrid (Hero)-Axew**

**Oren (Partner)-Snivy**

I hope you all enjoy this. Criticism is welcome as long as it's not doused in flames. Pokémon of any kind does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life Before**

In the end, Astrid never did go back to the human world.

Oren often asked her how her life was there. She would simply shrug and say that it wasn't very interesting. Which was partially true.

She didn't like to talk about it very much. Not because she had a tortured and lonely life, but because nothing ever really happened there.

Astrid was born in a well to do family. Her father was kind and powerful in the business world. Her mother was very smart, very spoiled, and very beautiful.

Astrid had her mother's temper, her father's powerful silence and keen sense in business, and an extra dose of their intelligence. As for her looks, well, she liked to say she got it all from her late grandmother.

She didn't have any friends. She was so used to finding out they only wanted connections with her father that she scratched it out of her life. All she had were her parents and a few loyal servants. She was content, if not a little lonely.

Her entire life was strategically planned out for her. She would go to the best private school in the area, graduate, then go to college and finish her degree in Business and Economics, to later on become partners with her father in the company, which would later become entirely hers. Astrid never argued against this. She figured it was just how the world worked. Everything was in their place and all she had to do was smile prettily and get good grades.

Oh, she had her moments. In dark nights, the closed door protecting her from reality, she would dream. She would dream of adventures, , traveling the world and meeting new and interesting people and Pokémon. Who wouldn't treat her any differently because of her rich background, who would be her friends because they liked her, not her money. She would see it all, and live a long life and, her most forbidden thought, with someone she loves.

But the sun always came up. And the door always opened to reveal reality once again.

Astrid never really bothered in doing anything else in her life than to follow the plans. As long as it pleased her family, she would do it.

It never stopped her from dreaming, though.


	2. Chapter 2: Slipping Away

Pokémon does not belong to me.

Criticism is welcome.

NOTE: the chapters will vary in length. Some will be longer than others.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Slipping Away**

She would never forget the day it happened. The day everything slipped away from her.

She was sixteen-yes, sixteen…she remembered her acne very vividly- when she received news of her parents' death. They were in a car accident. They swerved out of control and crashed in a tree. They died instantly.

Astrid didn't leave her room for weeks.

Months later, when she had the strength to get out of the house, her family read the will.

Everything, obviously, was left to Astrid. But until she was of age the business would be handled by her useless drunken uncle. The one who, months later, made them file bankruptcy for his lack of control in gambling and prostitutes.

It was fine. She didn't care anymore. If anything, she found it the perfect moment to leave it all. She was sure her parents would have understood.

That was when Hydreigon called her and took her away.

Oren would later on ask if she missed her old life. The answer was always the same: No, she didn't. She had nothing that tied her to that world. Not anymore.

This was her home now. And she loved every moment.

She only wished he loved her in the same way she did him.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Reviews are welcome!

Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

She recalled the millions of questions he asked her of her world. She always smiled when his curiosity took over. He always tried to keep it in check in case he asked something out of line. He never did.

"Were there Pokémon in your world?" He asked her. They were lying down in their home (home. She loved that word. It made her feel warm).

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Thousands. The same you see here there are in mine. Although some are more legendary than others and too rare to see."

"What did they do there?"

"Many live in the wild. And many live with humans."

"Really?! What did they do?"

"Well, it depends. Some are healers in the Pokémon Center-"

"A what?"

"A place trainers go to so they can heal their Pokémon."

"Trainers?"

"Pokémon Trainers. They train their Pokémon so they can fight in battles. It's really popular there. There are competitions and everything for it."

"The Pokémon…. fight each other?"

"Not out of spite. A lot of them love it. They do it for fun and for their trainers."

"They're friends."

"Yes."

"Are there any bad guys?"

"Oh, yes. Sadly many."

"Oh."

They slipped into a comfortable silence. Astrid was close to falling asleep when Oren suddenly spoke.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you…own any?"

"Own?"

"Pokémon."

Astrid opened her eyes. "I don't like that word. The Pokémon are free to come and go as they please. They can easily overpower their trainers if they wanted to."

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" Oren shakily replied.

"I know," she sighed. "And no, I didn't. My family never allowed it." She closed her eyes. "I always wanted one, though. It would have been nice to have had a real friend there."

"You were…lonely?"

"…Yes."

"Oh."

She was so close to sleep, the long day of work was finally seeping in…

"Astrid?"

"Hmmm?"

"What kind of Pokémon did you want?"

She smiled the slightest bit. "I always wanted a Snivy."

Before she even noticed Oren blushing, she was dead asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Evolution

Review, please!

Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Evolution**

Months after returning to Paradise, Astrid saw Oren evolve into a Servine.

Oh, dear.

She never thought her cute, innocent little Snivy could become so….elegant.

Many of the members of Paradise noticed as well. Especially those of the female gender.

Oh, no.

While she was happy that Oren evolved (it's almost like a birthday thing for Pokémon there, apparently), she was afraid all of the attention would go to his head.

"Astrid, look! I'm taller!"

She smiled nervously and nodded.

He grinned and sat down next to her, his tail, a little longer with two leaves sprouting out, curled around him the slightest bit.

She had never seen anything more lovely.

They were on highest hill, enjoying a rare day off from their near constant dedication to working in Paradise and missions. They thought it was for the best to let everyone get used to Oren's new transformation. Many praised him, others teased him for his more 'girly' looks (mainly Gurdurr and his gang) but a cold glare from Astrid and Oren's newfound ability to startle others with a quick glance with his slanted eyes and they were quick to finding something to build.

"It's such a beautiful day," said Oren, enjoying the sun's rays as they filled him with energy.

Astrid nodded, staring into the mountains far off.

How much longer would it take for her to evolve? From what Hydreigon told her, Dragon Pokémon sometimes take longer to evolve than most. Either way, she hoped it would be something a little more…appealing.

_I'm such an idiot_, she thought. _Why should it matter how I look? I'm a Pokémon, now! They won't treat me any differently by how I'll look when I evolve. Oren wouldn't do that_.

But even then… Astrid sighed. She knew in the future that many other female Pokémon would begin to notice him. He was so handsome. She just didn't think that it would be soon.

And Grass Pokémon were well known to have very beautiful kinds. Just look at Virizion! And Astrid was just this scaly little thing with tusks protruding from her mouth.

Honestly, what chances did she ever have?

"Astrid?"

She jumped and looked at Oren. His head was tilted to the side, his eyes wide and worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're distant today."

"Am I?" She smiled, "I just have a lot in my mind, that's all."

"Is it because I evolved?"

She fought back a flinch. "Why would you think that?"

"I just don't want you to think you're weak just because I evolved," he replied. "You're still stronger than me!" He grinned. "I mean, you can knock out an opponent with just one move. That's amazing!"

"I-it's nothing. You're strong, too, Oren."

"Well, yeah, I'm a little stronger now. I can do more now than when I was just a Snivy."

"Oh, I don't know about that," She smirked. "Doesn't matter how many times you evolve you'll still be that same Snivy that got us trapped in two monster houses in the same dungeon."

"I-I said I was sorry!"

"Claiming that it was the mother-load of treasures."

"I didn't actually think it was-"

"When I told you REPEATEDLY that silver platters come with rusty stains."

"OK, you're right!" He pouted. "You're always right."

She grinned, "I always am. Someone has to keep you from floating off to the clouds."

"I'm really lucky to have you."

She was about to scowl at his comment when she saw his face. He was smiling sweetly, honesty pouring from his eyes. This was Oren. The one she met all those months ago. And she had never felt so thankful to know he hadn't changed.

Her nerves were put at ease for the time.


	5. Chapter5:Beauty Is In The Eye Of Oneself

Reviews are Welcome!

Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beauty Is In The Eye of OneSelf**

Close to a year later, it finally happened.

She had evolved into a Fraxure. She nearly weeped at the sight of her tusks sticking straight out of her mouth, but she fought back the tears and forced a smile when Oren and Keldeo congratulated her on her evolution.

"You look amazing, Astrid!" Said Keldeo.

"…Thank you."

"You look really powerful, Astrid," said Oren. He smiled sweetly. She didn't dare to look at him.

Powerful! Is that all she will ever be? A powerful Pokémon with two giant toothpicks stuck to her face. Not beautiful…

Not beautiful at all. Not to him.

She walked away and said as cheerfully as she could, "we have to finish the mission, guys. You can admire me later."

It took everything she could not to cry then and there.

But by the time they finished the mission (honestly, so much trouble for one Famous Ribbon) she realized she was being silly. It shouldn't matter how she looked. What mattered now was how she could help make Paradise better. Beautiful or not, she was still happy.

As they walked back, she spotted her reflection on a puddle by her feet. Her eyes were as bleeding red with black sockets and her form was large and stocky while her claws were small yet sharp. The opposite of Oren. She did look strong.

She smiled at herself. She would learn to accept who she was now. She would never need the approval of anyone else. Not even Oren's.

"Astrid, it's getting dark, let's hurry."

She caught up to them, smiling.

Oren smiled back and said, "You really do look amazing."

"Oh, I look amazing, now?" She smirked. "I thought I just looked powerful."

He blinked in surprise. "I didn't mean it that way, I just-"

She giggled, "I was kidding, Oren. Relax. Let's go home."

She went ahead and caught up to Keldeo, not even noticing the pensive, almost sad look on Oren's face.


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight

Review please!

Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sprouts Glowing in the Moonlight**

That night Oren and Astrid were walking around Paradise, admiring the dojos and closed stores, the farms and the dedicated labor planted in the fresh soil that was soon to harvest. Astrid always loved watching the little sprouts gleam under the moonlight.

She leaned down and gently touched one of the leaves of the smallest sprout in the Oran Field. Her claw, barely grazing it, made it bow with ease.

"This is my favorite part," she whispered.

"What?" Oren asked curiously.

"Of growing. First you plant the seeds, you nurture them with water and sunlight, they grow, they produce what they can and you repeat the process all over again. But this," she cradled the sprout as best she could with her sharp claws, "this is my favorite part of it all. When they peek out of the earth. These _tiny things_. Can you imagine how difficult it was for them? To crawl through all of that? Yet they never stopped. They just marched on. Just shows how capable they really are for the big world."

She smiled, releasing the plant. She looked at Oren, surprised at the way he stared at her. As though she was that one door that no key could ever open.

With awe.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"You're usually so quiet. But the minute you have something to say, you speak so easily, like the words were made just for you. You always know exactly what to say to show what you think."

"Oh. Um," she looked down, unable to stop the ridiculous smile from slipping out. "I learned it from my father. He had a way with words. Mom always said he could charm an entire room of Ekans without even trying."

"Your father?"

"Yeah," her smile grew smaller, softer, "he taught me that. We'd sit together and not speak a word for hours. I always loved those moments. Then mom would come in and she'd-she would smooth my hair and sit next to him. And we'd just enjoy the day doing nothing at all. Just being together." She sighed, "Those were my favorite moments."

"You miss them."

"Every day." She looked at the sky, the countless stars glowing beautifully as they usually do every night. Astrid sighed and whispered, "Every single day."

So lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Oren struggling to speak. He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments until he sighed in defeat. "Another day," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go to bed. Long day tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Traits Crack Through

Review please!

Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hidden Traits Crack Through**

She was just about done with her life when Oren evolved into a Serperior.

He looked so…regal. So handsome. So amazing. And the worst part of it all was that everyone else knew it all too well.

Especially Roselia.

It was in one of those rare missions where Oren actually lead the team. It was the two of them as well as Espeon and Roselia, a new member of Paradise who was anxious to explore the dungeons.

Although it was more obvious to see that she was more than a little anxious to explore Oren.

Astrid grit her teeth, free to scowl for as long as she wished since she willingly chose to stay in the tail of the group. This took Oren by surprise, seeing as she always stayed right behind him to make sure he didn't fall for any more Monster Houses (poor thing never really did learn how to tell whether an area was rigged or not. Plus, she liked to look at him as he slithered confidently across the dungeon. Made her shiver). She simply bared a smile and said that Roselia needed first-hand experience in the Dungeon area and what better way than to do it with a fellow Grass-type.

Oren was confused. Espeon was suspicious. Roselia was more than happy to agree.

So off they went.

The dungeon they were exploring, Dreamy Island, was perfect for Oren and Lilligant to train. Water Pokémon roamed everywhere and it was easy for them to bond and chat over the advantages of their type. So easy for Roselia to walk closer to Oren, to lean a little more, to-to-

Ugh, Astrid hated it all.

"Say, I have an idea," said Espeon. The three of them looked at her curiously. "Why don't we split up? I bet we can cover more ground and we can find the stairs faster."

Oren frowned, "I don't think it's such a good idea." Gah, that voice. So much deeper. Astrid smiled just hearing it.

"Of course it is!" Espeon insisted, smiling sweetly. "We've been on this floor for a while now. It'll be quicker this way. Plus, we each have a roll-call Orb so if any of us find it we can reunite quickly enough."

Oren tilted his head, considering it.

"I think it's perfect!" Said Roselia. She jumped excitedly and said, "I'll pair up with Oren and Espeon and Astrid can stick together."

Wait, shouldn't we pair up differently so we could each have an advanta-"

"Oren's right, of course!" Espeon said cheerily. "So I'll go with Roselia and you can go with Astrid."

Oren looked at Astrid but she kept her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Well, alright. Let's split up."

Roselia pouted and walked away with a huff.

Espeon kept smiling, even when the Thorn Pokémon scowled at her. She stepped a little closer to Astrid and whispered, "It's best we do before I beat you in slicing her roses off first."

Astrid grinned at her.

Espeon winked and walked away.

"Well, let's keep going," said Astrid, and went down a corridor.

&(^*%#$#*^&*(^% #$

The silence, Astrid realized, usually comfortable after so many missions together, felt tense. And it wasn't coming from her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Astrid jumped in surprise and looked at Oren.

They stopped walking in an open area where the sand and ocean intermingled freely. Her clawed feet were already soaked and Oren's lower body was slightly sinked in.

He curled the slightest bit, looking down with a sense of shame. 'How strange,' she thought, 'that someone who looked as intimidating as Oren could be so vulnerable.'

"You haven't been talking to me for a while," he began. "And you let Roselia go behind me. You never let anyone go second when I'm the leader. And you've been spending more time with Espeon and Swanna and Virizion-not that it's bad or anything!- but you don't tell me anything anymore. Did I do something wrong?"

Oh.

She never thought it bothered him. He always smiled supportively when she told him she was going to spend the day with the girls.

It was true. But it wasn't his fault. It was actually hers. Entirely hers and her stupid trait.

_"I hate to share him."_

_The girls nodded in understanding._

_Astrid knew that if she were human, she'd be pulling thick strands of her hair. "I just-" she groaned, "I hate how they just fight for his attention and he's such a dense idiot that he doesn't see what they really want from him. I hate myself for it. I hate that I can't stand seeing some other Pokémon with him and try to win him over and I hate that they'll more than likely succeed cause they're prettier and smarter and they don't have giant toothpicks sticking out of their mouths!"_

_She gasped for breath, not even registering her friends' stunned faces._

_Swanna smiled gently. "You shouldn't think that way about yourself. It's natural to be a little possessive."_

_Astrid hung her head in defeat, letting it rest on the table with a 'thunk.' "I shouldn't. He's not mine. He never will be."_

_"And what makes you think he won't?" Asked Virizion. "He was a wreck without you by his side. He risked his life so you could come back, and even then he was reluctant to do so in the beginning because all he wanted was your happiness." She stomped her hoof. "He's head over heels for you!"_

_"Need I remind you that he probably did all of that because I was his best friend," she muttered, not even bothering to raised her head. "That's all he ever says."_

_She sighed, "I especially despise how pathetic I'm reacting to all of this. My mother always told me to never moon over a man. It's degrading to the self. She must be rolling in her grave right now."_

_"You never talk about your mother," whispered Espeon. "In fact, I've never heard you talk so much since we became friends."_

_Astrid raised her head in surprise. _

_Swanna placed one wing over Astrid's shoulders. "Listen, well, sweet," she said softly. "I can't force you to convince yourself on how he feels about you but I can tell you this. He was as silent as a grave since you left, barely spoke a word. Just mentioning your name nearly broke him. Whether he sees you as one thing or another, Oren will never replace you. You are too big a part of him to take away. Nothing and no one can take your place."_

_Astrid blinked back tears, and gave them a watery smile as they nodded in agreement._

_Was this how it felt to have girlfriends? Was this what all of those girly movies were talking about? To have this group of people who will listen and comfort and never judge? _

_"He loves you," said Espeon. "Not even Arceus can shut him up when he talks about you. He gives Hydreigon a run for his money."_

_They giggled._

_"Alright, enough about me," Astrid said. She suddenly grinned at Virizion. "Let's talk about you and Emolga, shall we?" _

_Their laughter could be heard all over Post Town._

"N-no, of course not, Oren," she said. She stepped a little closer, hating the way he looked so defeated. "You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who has to apologize. I didn't think it would affect you this much."

"Of course it would!" She jumped, startled at the sudden glare she was receiving from him. "You're my best friend! You used to only talk to me! I know I'm supposed to be happy that you're opening up to other people but I don't- I don't get to see you or spend time with you as often and I-" He groaned, his tail slamming angrily at the sand, spraying water on both of them. "I don't like it when you're not with me!"

"Oren, I'm sorry if you feel that way," she said sadly. "I never meant for that. But maybe we should wait until we get home to talk-"

"I don't want to wait!" He shouted. Oren slithered closer, his eyes blazing. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me!"

"Oren, please, you're taking this too far."

"I feel like you don't want to be with me anymore."

"That's not true."

"Is it because I evolved? Because you always have to protect me? Because I'm weak?"

"Of course no-"

"I'm not weak!"

"I never said you were-"

"I can protect you too if you'd just let-"

"OREN!"

Astrid pushed him away.

From the corner of his eye, Oren could see a flash of neon blue barely graze his head. He could see Astrid falling to the ground, writhing in pain as the cold of an Aurora Beam began to freeze her body. When he turned around, he saw a Vaporeon just a few feet away, smirking in victory at injuring an intruder.

Before it dissolved into utter horror when Oren, his wrath splitting through his entire body, shot out straight to him, his howl reverberating across the entire dungeon.

Astrid was utterly still.


	8. Chapter 8: It Comes to Light

Last Chapter! Please enjoy. There will be an epilogue coming some time around.

Reviews are welcome

Pokémon does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: It Comes To Light**

_Astrid was gazing down at the lake-the same one she had stared that took her to the Pokémon world. But instead of watching her reflection as a Fraxure, she was staring at her human form. _

_Loose caramel curls framed a pale, oval face with a touch of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes, a reddish brown, blinked in surprise. _

_She'd forgotten how she looked as a human. _

_("...As-...")_

_She looked around. Did someone...? No, impossible. There was nothing here but mist and light. _

_Astrid sighed and began to play with the cool water with her fingers (Fingers! So small and harmless. Her short nails could easily break in half with the things she'd done)._

_("As...trid...")_

_Suddenly exhausted, she decided to lie down._

_("Astrid!...Astrid!")_

_"Go away," she whispered, shutting her eyes. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."_

_("Astrid...co...come...")_

_"Just let me sleep," she muttered. "I want to rest."_

_"Astrid, you silly girl."_

_Too tired to open her eyes, she only felt a pair of strong hands pick her up, cradling her close to a powerful warmth that felt achingly familiar. Another hand began to caress her cheek._

_"Astrid, my dear. ("Come back, Astrid! Come back!") It's not time to be with us yet. Go back to your home."_

_'My home is with you,' she thought, tears slipping down her cheeks._

_(Please come back!")_

_The warm beings chuckled lovingly. "It always will be. But you're time with them isn't over for a long time. We'll be together again. But for now you must wake up._

_"Wake up, Astrid."_

_"WAKE UP!"_

Astrid's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. Everything was blurry, something unbearably heavy laid on her chest and she was freezing down to her bones.

"She's awake!"

"Quick! Call Swanna!"

"Somebody get more blankets and a hot drink!"

Why was she so cold? Why couldn't she move? She couldn't stop trembling. So cold...so horribly cold…

"Astrid, dear, you have to focus," Swanna? "Settle on one thing. You're wearing yourself out."

Astrid breathed as slowly as she could, the blurred images beginning to settle in one place.

Swanna was in front of her, surrounded by her friends. She was in the Inn, lying down in one of the beds.

Swanna held a steaming cup close to Astrid's mouth. "Drink this. It'll warm you up."

Astrid forced her mouth to open the slightest bit, enough for the hot liquid to slip into her mouth. She couldn't even taste it, but the heat felt so good as it rushed down her throat, spreading all over her body and making the cold ebb away.

"Any better?"

She nodded. "What...w-what happened?" She whispered.

Espeon walked through the crowd, her tear-filled eyes glowing with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Astrid! I should have never suggested to split-up. I'm so sorry!"

Astrid managed to muster a tiny smile and rested her claw on Espeon's head. "Not...your fault. It's ok."

The psychic Pokémon burst into tears, resting her head on the bed. "You were attacked! By a Vaporeon! He used Aurora Beam and nearly killed you. Oren managed to use a Heal Orb to get rid of the ice but you were so hurt and you wouldn't eat any Oran Berries. He roll-called us and we escaped the dungeon and took you here and-oh, I'm so sorry!"

Astrid gently patted her head, "It's….ok. Everything's…fine."

Umbreon lovingly bumped his head against his sister's. "You can rest easy now, Espeon. Even Astrid told you it's not your fault," he said. Espeon shakily nodded.

Astrid smiled tiredly until she realized that someone was missing from the crowd. "Where's…Oren?"

Swanna smiled knowingly. "We forced him to go back to Paradise to rest. Poor thing refused to leave your side for even a moment."

Astrid sighed in relief. "Good. He's ok."

"Dunsparce and Emolga will go and tell him that you're awake. Why don't you rest a while longer?" She nodded and closed her eyes; sleep coming almost inmediately. "Alright, everyone, go back home. Gurdurr please stop crying you're making a mess on my floor."

!#$%&*)*(&^$ $%^&*(

When Astrid woke up the room was dark, lit only by a small candle. She tried sitting up, only to flinch in pain and fall back on her bed.

"You should go a little easier on yourself."

She gasped and turned to face the side of her bed. She could see his familiar silhouette. "Oren?"

He came closer to the light of the candle, and her heart nearly broke. He seemed so much smaller than he was, curling himself in so tightly he was close to hiding his head beneath his whole body. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine," she tried to sit up again and gasped in pain.

He was by her in an instant, hovering over her worriedly. "Stop moving so much! You'll only hurt yourself more."

"I'm alright, really! Just a little sore."

"A little?" His eyes began to glow in anger. "Astrid you nearly froze to death! Dragon Pokémon can't stand the cold. You're lucky you didn't die then and there!"

She stared in surprise. He'd never yelled at her before. The very thought of Oren being furious at her scared her.

"Honestly, you're such an idiot, sometimes."

'_An idiot?'_ A hot surge of her own anger began to rumble in her chest. _'I saved his life and he calls me an idiot_?' "You're one to talk!" She yelled back. "You can't take the cold, either! You can barely stand a cold night outside let alone an Aurora Beam."

"You're always doing this! Always taking the worst hits and getting poisoned and burned for everyone else's sake. Meanwhile, I'm right behind you and all I can do is stand there helplessly and hope to Arceus you don't die standing."

"It's my job to protect everyone when I'm leading so of course I'll take the brunt. I don't mind!"

"I do!"

"Oh, do you?" She sat up, ignoring the pain as best she could. "So, completely ignoring the fact that I saved your life, it bothers you when I try to do the right thing? Should I have just let that Vaporeon hurt you? Just to appease your ego so you can have nice battle scar to impress all of your fans-"

"What fans?" He asked, confusedly.

She coughed out a harsh laugh, "Oh, please! Oren, you have a crowd of loyal followers just desperate for your _undivided _attention. How can you _not_ notice them!?"

"…I don't care about them, Astrid," he said quietly.

Astrid closed her eyes, a headache already beginning to pound in her head. "Oren, please. I'm tired."

"Astrid," She heard movement, then felt something touch her forehead, but didn't dare to open her eyes. "Astrid, please look at me."

She slowly opened them. Oren was resting his head against hers. His eyes were the familiar soft glow she loved to see. She sighed in relief. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," he said. "Astrid…I was terrified. You weren't moving, and there was ice all over your body. I was going insane. I thought you-" he broke off, tears filling his eyes. "I thought you died. And I couldn't bear it."

She put her claw on the side of his head, her own eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

They leaned against each other, feeling the pieces fall back into place once again.

She missed him.

He missed her.

"I think this is the longest we've talked in a long time," she said.

"I think this is the longest that we've actually seen each other."

"Definitely. Hey, when did you evolve?"

He laughed quietly. "Where would I be without you?"

"I think I should be asking that question."

"Astrid," he closed his eyes, nuzzling his head against hers. She trembled, only ever dreaming of being this close to him. "There's no one else but you."

She could barely breathe, her heart was pounding in her chest. "What about the others?"

"Who?"

"Roselia, Lilligant, all those other gir-"

"Astrid," he said. "They never mattered. You're the only one. Why do you think I evolved?"

"To be stronger?"

"No," Oren moved his whole body to the bed and cradled her close. "I did it to impress you."


End file.
